Sebastian Jones
Sebastian Jones is the werewolf professor of the Myths and Legends course in Mystery Spell University and a great enigmatic archaeologist is the supporting character throughout both Peter and Nicolae's route. In Drogo's route, he serves as the second love interest. Sebastian was also the main love interest through his own story route. Appearance Sebastian is a handsome 32 year old man with short wavy black hair with a full fringe and amber eyes. His werewolf form is often seen in both Drogo and Nicolae's route and Chapter 3 from his main story route, he was a black wolf and his whole body was covered with black fur. His amber eyes can be distinguish by the player while in this form. However in one of the secret scenes which is the beginning of the first chapter, Sebastian was naked after reverting back to his human form, showing his well-toned muscular body while he takes a swim into the lake before sunrise. Sebastian's werewolf form is mostly seen by the players from other story routes when he was observing them outside of the Bartholy manor and being encountered in a deep forest as they were unaware that the black wolf is Sebastian as they recognized him from his human form as their college professor. Sebastian has three outfits on his portrait as two of his other outfits are revealed in his main story route. His main outfit throughout Mystery Spell is a gray long sleeved v-neck sweater with a white long sleeve button-up shirt underneath with a dark gray and black checkered tie on the collar, black pants and brown shoes. His second outfit was his casual outfit, a reddish brown long sleeved plaid openly button shirt with a white short sleeved fitted shirt with torn-up designs , blue jeans with a dark brown belt around his waist along with a brown side belt with a gold buckle and leather shoes. In one of his secret scenes, Sebastian is not seen wearing his plaid button shirt. His third outfit was his expedition outfit where he works as an archaeologist, a light green short sleeved button-up shirt which is partially opened to show his chest, he retains his black jeans from his second outfit and was adorned with a brown belt and brown shoes. He also wears a red bandanna on his right wrist and wields the short sword. *In some secret scenes, Sebastian was naked when he reverted back to his human form after transforming himself to his werewolf form. When he romantically spends time with the player, Sebastian can be seen in shirtless and wore a pair of light blue jeans as opposed to the other love interests who wore trousers. Personality Sebastian is a calm and serene man who does not hesitate to answer the questions of both the player and Sarah Osborne. He is also knowledgeable about other species during his discussions in myths and legends about witches, vampires and humans who became as the "medium" type. He also appears to sensed the player's appearance when she noticed his werewolf tendencies. The player sometimes makes fun of Sebastian when she first met him while talking to Sarah who thought him that he was a middle-aged man or a pot-bellied sixty year old but to their surprise he was a thirty-two year old man with a muscular and sexy figure as Sebastian humorously corrects her before the class. Throughout Drogo's story, it was revealed that Sebastian frequently warns the player about the Bartholys and he teaches his students about safety measures when he sadly explains to her after the class. He also disliked to discuss about his own species as a werewolf and its transformation between a human and a werewolf as Sarah and the others are trying to ask him about it. Despite this, he was also highly observant towards the players from other story routes while in his werewolf form because of her job as a au pair to the Bartholy family and his notable hatred to them. The player from Drogo's story was the first person to witnessed both of Sebastian's forms before the player from his main story did from the beginning. In Peter's story, Sebastian also makes fun towards the vampires, which makes Peter Bartholy to leave the class indicating his deep hatred towards him or the Bartholy family. In his main story, Sebastian can be seen as very adventurous and an outgoing person during his dangerous expeditions. While on his werewolf form, he allows the player to touch his black fur while he remained observant towards her and hates being provoked when Drogo showed up to protect her from him. This also happens in Nicolae's story where he was warned and provoked by Nicolae in his vampiric state before the player stopped him on his tracks, allowing Sebastian to escape. Sebastian is also shown to be a bit annoyed when the player discovers both of his forms as well as being naked and being sneaky as he snuck out the player's bathroom to see the player who is taking the bath as he shows off his nakedness to her while he admitted his feelings to her. Although, this turned out to be the player's dream. As a great enigmatic archaeologist, Sebastian is known to collect different kinds of artifacts from different countries which it was displayed on his office as he told the player that these artifacts are just gifts from the different tribes before leaving their respective countries. He was initially concerned about the player when she refused to answer his question, this is after she had saw him skinny dipping in the lake in the middle of the night and witnessing both of his forms. Sebastian can be happy at times when he and the player had a conversation about archaeology and his travel experiences as his conversation caused him to lose track of time. He can be a workaholic at times when he asked the player not to sleep on his classes. In some of the secret scenes, Sebastian became very interested towards the player and also shows his romantic sense of passion by trying to make out the player when the two were alone in either his office or at the library as well as their exchanges in emails where he could converse her directly as well as offering her as his assistant on his travels and his dangerous expeditions as an archaeologist. Season 1 Sebastian Jones is a werewolf professor of Myths and Legends course in Mystery Spell University and an archaeologist who can travel around the world to discover new things within his expeditions. He meets the player and Sarah Osborne on their way to their respective homes. As the player explores the forest, she was surprised a werewolf who reverted back to human form at the lake revealing to be Sebastian while he swims through the lake, naked. The player became suspicious of why Sebastian takes skinny dipping in the lake before sunrise. As soon as she continued to peek at him, she was rudely interrupted by Drogo Bartholy who scares her from behind until she noticed that Sebastian was already gone. Drogo then takes her back to the manor in a piggy back. Back at college, the player noticed that she had asleep with her school uniform on upon meeting with Sarah. She was later remarked horribly by Samantha while Loan was with her as Sarah defends her from calling her four eyes and a garbage. However during Sebastian's class, she was unable to answer his question as Samantha had already answer his question. Sebastian was sadly to asked her about her problems which she refused to answer knowing of what she had seen in yesterday's night. Despite being ridiculed by Samantha and her friends at the cafeteria, she angrily countered by backstabbing her for too much talking which caused her to walk out with her group as Sarah compliments her actions. After spending time with Sarah at the library, encountering Nicolae at the living room and spending time with Lorie at her room, the player was having a dream getting caressed by Sebastian while bathing on her bathtub until she wakes up when she is almost drowning from the water. She then snuck out of the manor to see Sebastian at the lake, but to no avail. The next day, she managed to answer Sebastian's question until Samantha butts in. But after the class, Sebastian requested the player to meet him at his office before leaving to have another class from the higher levels. As the player skips either Sarah or Peter's schedules after finishing the romantic class, she now visits Sebastian at his office and became fascinated different kinds of artifacts which he had collected in his travels as an archaeologist. Sebastian happily expresses to see her in his office and also explains his various travels as an archaeologist especially to the player's aspiration. However, he lost track of time and decides to leave but he gives her his email address so that he and the player to converse each other. As they gone separate ways, the player gained confidence on her dream to become an archaeologist like Sebastian. Walkthrough Trivia *Sebastian was inspired by Jacob Black from the novel of the Twilight Saga, written by Stephanie Meyer as Jacob on its film version was portrayed by Taylor Lautner. **Jacob who can transform between a human and a werewolf, Sebastian can transform in both forms on his upcoming story route. But in Drogo to Nicolae's route, he remains in his human form. **When Sebastian frequently warns the player about the Bartholys references about Jacob warns Bella about the Cullens. *The word Loup means wolf in French which represents Sebastian's werewolf form. *Sebastian is the first werewolf species to appear in its purest form the other one is Ludwig Eberwald whose werewolf form is between a man and a wolf hybrid. Category:Mystery Spell